User blog:KombatKid1/Would You Rather?
So that poll blog I made the day before this one did not do so well, only 10 people. So here’s adtually a big blog of that game called “Would You Rather?”. Have fun. Would you rather... Speak every language except the language of the country you’re currently in speak only the language of the country you’re in, but know the meaning of every single word in that language? Would you rather... Be 4 feet tall Be 10 feet tall If you were playing a board game against an emotionally unstable man with an explosive temper, would you rather... Take him down Let him win Would you rather... Always speak all your thoughts out loud Never speak at all (not even in sign language) Would you rather... Be forced to watch My Little Pony for 24 hours straight Have the theme song stuck in your head for the rest of your life Would you rather... Die a hero Live long enough to see yourself become a villain Would you rather... Be smart and unlucky Be dumb and really lucky Would you rather... Always be naked Always be itchy Would you rather... Live in a nudist colony Live with the amish Would you rather... Find $5 Have your local WNBA team win the championship Would you rather... Watch an uninterrupted WNBA double header Listen to an entire Nickleback CD in one sitting Would you rather live in... A mansion in Beverly Hills A penthouse in Manhattan Would you rather... Be the President Be a Pokémon Trainer Would you rather... Have to end every sentence with a racial epithet Have to drop two f-bombs in every sentence Would you rather... Non-stop peeing for the rest of your life Non-stop crying for the rest of your life Would you rather... Be punched in the face with brass knuckles by Mike Tyson Punch a toddler and be seen by thousands of people Would you rather... Have a drunk personal driver Have a thieving maid/nanny Would you rather... Live to be 120 and accomplish nothing notable Live to be 50 and be well known for world changing accomplishments Would you rather... Never watch Baseball again Never watch Football again Would you rather... Eat Bacon Eat Nutella Would you rather... Live an average life and be forgotten in time Go down in history for doing something terrible Would you rather... Eat the same 3 meals a day for the rest of you life Eat whatever you want but have to eat a poop sandwich once a month Would you rather... Be James Bond Be Jason Bourne Would you rather... Be muscular with a busted face Be busty with a gorgeous face Would you rather... Become a Pokémon Trainer Attend Hogwarts Would you rather... Watch only Dramas for the rest of your life Watch only Comedies for the rest of your life Would you rather... Be deaf and have no legs Be blind and have no arms Would you rather... Raise a family with Samuel L. Jackson Raise a family with Vin Diesel Would you rather... Live in the Future Live in the Past Would you rather... Be a Vampire Be Werewolf Would you rather... Pull all of your toenails out Pull all of your hair out Would you rather... Have a giant birthmark covering 78% of your face Have a two foot tail Would you rather... Only wear revealing hot pink clothes Always have to wear socks and sandals Would you rather... Perform petty thievery for a living Perform grand larceny for a living Would you rather... Go toe-to-toe with Michael Myers Try to take down Freddy krueger Would you rather... Wake up in a bathtub full of ice missing a kidney Wake up in a public bathroom with a handful of singles and a really lazy eye Would you rather... Always only smell like poop Always only smell poop If you had/have kids, would you Rather... Regurgitate food to feed them Lick you Children to bathe them Would you rather... Be swallowed head first Be swallowed feet first Would you rather... Master every programming language Master every spoken language Would you rather... Pee your pants once a day at a random time Poop your pants once a day at a random time Would you rather... Be a Pokémon Trainer Be a Zombie Slayer Would you rather... Appear on Oprah Appear on Jerry Springer Would you rather... Fly like Superman Travel like Spider-Man Would you rather... Live completely alone on an island Be overworked in a cramped factory Would you rather... Have the first dibs every time Always have the last laugh Would you rather... Swallow 3 Jawbreakers Swallow a foot long Candy Cane Would you rather... Only speak in words that begin with H Not be able to say any words that have the letter E in them Would you rather... Open a can of whoop-ass on a fool Pity a fool Would you rather... Be on an episode of COPS be on an episode of CHEATERS Would you rather... Be stoned to death Be grounded Would you rather... Communicate with Animals Speak every language fluently Would you rather... Only be able to teleport to places you’ve already been Only be able to teleport to places you’ve never been before Would you rather... Super Mario Bros. Sonic the Hedgehog Would you rather... Mortal Kombat Street Fighter Would you rather... DC Marvel Would you rather... Pokémon Anime Digimon Anime Would you rather... Injustice 2 Marvel VS Capcom: Infinite Would you rather... One Minute Melee DBX Make sure to come back everyday for more WYR questions. And if you have a WYR question, leave them down below and I’ll put them in the next day. Also...HAPPY NEW YEARS! 2018 IS HERE! CAN’T WAIT FOR SEASON 5 OF DEATH BATTLE! Category:Blog posts